


Заинтересованные лица

by tsepesh



Series: Трудовыебудни директора Кренника [6]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: как директора Кренника к субсидиарной ответственности привлекали и что из этого вышло





	Заинтересованные лица

Название: Заинтересованные лица  
Автор: fandom Galactic Empire 2018  
Бета: fandom Galactic Empire 2018  
Размер: мини, 1228 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, Данстиг Птерро, оригинальные в количестве 3 штук  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: околоюридический бардак  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: как директора Кренника к субсидиарной ответственности привлекали и что из этого вышло  
Примечание/Предупреждения: в роли имперского конкурсного права — российское, допущение, что над гражданско-правовыми вопросами на ЗС работали не военные юристы, если вам кажется, что вы видите цитату, вам не кажется, камео препарата  
Для голосования: #. fandom Galactic Empire 2018 - "Заинтересованные лица"

Директор проекта «Небесная мощь» Орсон Каллан Кренник в очередной раз перечитал короткий документ, пришедший ему сегодня в составе ежеутренней почты. Ауребеш с каждым прочтением норовил потерять все больше и больше смысла — возможно, мозг играл с Кренником злые шутки в попытках скрыть настоящий и весьма зловещий смысл написанного.

Перечитав в очередной раз увенчанную гербом Империи вступительную часть определения («Арбитражный суд 23 района Имперского города в составе судьи…») и нехорошо посмотрев на резолютивную («…обязать явкой… представить…»), Кренник потребовал кафа и вызвал начальника юридического отдела.

Неизменный Птерро успел принести каф — как всегда, немного слишком крепкий и горячий, чтобы наверняка проснуться для всех неприятных сюрпризов дня, — когда в кабинет вошел начальник юридического отдела. Плотный, лысеющий, по слухам — из бывших судей, по личному делу — нет, за время работы на Проекте отрастивший приличную сумму на счетах пары особо доверенных родственников и сменивший жену, сейчас он выглядел напряженным и собранным, как человек, точно знающий, что собеседник точно знает и номера, и размеры его счетов. На его приветствие Кренник махнул рукой на кресло за столом и, подождав, пока вызванный усядется, толкнул к нему датапад.

— Как, по-вашему, Укарме, что это? — почти спокойно спросил Кренник.

Тот быстро просмотрел судебный акт, сощурившись на имени судьи и приподняв бровь на резолютивной части. Поднял глаза на директора Кренника, прикидывая, стоит ли отвечать на текст вопроса или на его смысл:

— Определение суда о принятии к производству заявления кредитора о привлечении к субсидиарной ответственности контролирующее должника лицо*, сэр.

— А мне кажется, что это критическое нарушение секретности, — сказал Кренник, забирая датапад. — И мне до крайности интересно, что засекреченная информация делает в публикуемом — публикуемом же, а, Укарме? — судебном акте. Не говоря уж о том, что меня собирается привлекать к ответственности какой-то непонятный арбитраж. Не желаете объяснить, Укарме?

— Нужна начальница группы «Банкротство», сэр, если вы хотите значащих объяснений. Сэр.

— Птерро, распорядись, — кратко бросил помощнику Кренник и повернулся обратно к Укарме. — Группа «Банкротство», значит? Как давно у нас такая есть?

— Да лет шесть почти, сэр. С тех сокращений бюджета, которые настали из-за Сената.

— Оптимизируете, значит, расходы, Укарме?

— Оптимизируем по мере сил, сэр. Как ё… простите, сэр, как возникла необходимость радикально сократить расходы, мы связались с, хм-м, коллегами выше и спросили их, на какую схему в исполнении бедного госпроекта и в каком суде будут смотреть если не одобрительно, то хотя бы сквозь пальцы.

— И что же? Двадцать третий АС Корусанта готов штамповать решения не глядя?

— Скажем так, сэр, у их банкротного состава есть некоторый опыт.

— Банкротств, Укарме? — тоном Кренника нельзя было резать кайбер-кристалл. Тоном Кренника его можно было разбить.

— В каком-то смысле, сэр. Начальница группы «Банкротство» сможет сказать подробнее, — глядя прямо на означенную, ответил начальник юридического отдела.

— Проходите, присаживайтесь, мисс… Даглас? — не меняя тона, пригласил Кренник

— Дуглас, сэр, — слухи и личное дело совпадали: бывшая арбитражная управляющая, пришедшая в проект, находясь на грани дисквалификации.

— Вот как? Что же, мисс Дуглас, может быть, вы сможете решить нашу загадку: что это такое? — датапад перекочевал из обтянутых перчатками пальцев в наманикюренные.

— Похоже на определение о принятии к производству заявления на субсидиарку… то есть о привлечении к субсидиарной ответственности, сэр.

— Какое трогательное единодушие у юристов сегодня, Птерро, — не поворачивая головы, начал Кренник. — Кажется, они даже забыли золотое правило: три юриста, восемь мнений, а, господа? Определение. О принятии. Почему только со мной в качестве главного действующего лица, а?

— Если позволите, сэр, — Дуглас вернула ему датапад и достала коммуникатор. — «СтройКомСервис 26» чей, Ксиира? Ко мне его, живо. Хоть из гроба, хоть с заседания.

Ксиир явился через несколько минут, наполненных неловкими взглядами юристов и тяжелым молчанием директора Кренника, и оказался идеально неярким и незапоминающимся, чтобы носить белую униформу, а не штатский костюм строгого покроя.

— Итак, — жестом велел и ему сесть Кренник. — Кворум для восьми мнений у нас есть. Что скажете, господа юристы?

Датапад снова переместился.

— Твои художества? — спросила вновь прибывшего Дуглас.

— Дело мое, художества не мои, мэм. Это же засекречено все, чтобы так подать, нужна утечка.

— Ты под протокол ничего сп… сказать не того не мог?

— Точно нет, мэм. Протоколы есть, но о субсидиарке даже речи не шло на последнем заседании.

— А без протокола?

— Тоже нет, можете мои личные записи проверить.

— Можем, можем. Откуда утечка тогда? — устал пассивно наблюдать за почти безэмоциональной дискуссией директор Кренник.

— Не могу знать, сэр. Все, что предназначено принять пару поставок и обанкротиться, ни к вам, ни к кому-либо из участников Проекта не ведет. Мы уже даже джеонозианцев года три как подставных директоров не используем, сэр.

— То есть, — обманчиво мягким голосом начал Кренник. — У нас есть утечка информации настолько секретной, что доступ к ней оформляется чуть ли не приказом Императора, множество мошеннических банкротств и три юриста, которые совершенно точно ни при чем.

— Это не совсем мошеннические банкротства… — начал было Укарме, одновременно с возгласом сосредоточенно что-то искавшего в свое датападе Ксиира:

— Гады.

— Кто же? — сощурился на него Кренник, прикидывая, не пора ли заканчивать фарс с допросом.

— Да кредитор этот, который заявление подал. Они уже и объявление разместить успели, что привлекать к субсидиарке собираются. Шустрые сесвеннские гады, простите, сэр.

— Сесвеннские? — ухватился за слово Кренник.

— Да, в какой-то степени, сэр. Там группа компаний, половина занимается примерно тем же, что и мы, в смысле, не Проектом, а их скидывают по мере необходимости, сэр. По нашим данным, руководство основных компаний там чуть ли не в полном составе из сектора Сесвенна, сэр.

— С Эриаду, Ксиир?

— Не уверен, сэр. Тот, кто мне прослеживал их до Сесвенны, дальше посмотреть не смог, сэр. Цитируя дословно, сэр, «дальше затык».

— Никому из вас в голову не пришло, что, возможно, не стоит связываться с этим затыком? Что когда нас ищут, такой же находят?

— Я предоставил все эти данные бухгалтерии, сэр, когда проверял для них первый из договоров.

— Ясно все с вами. Ждите дальнейших указаний. И проверьте уже всех, с кем ведете оптимизационные дела, чтобы без таких эксцессов.

***

— Птерро, — спросил директор Кренник, дождавшись ухода юристов, — какие-то они слишком спокойные, тебе не показалось?

— Так прозиум, шеф. Весь юротдел сидит, и через бухгалтерию проводит, как жизненно необходимый. Говорят: «Мы в арбитраж ходим, а там нервами дышать на судей смысла нет».

— Птерро, у меня есть ощущение, что ты тоже издеваешься.

— Никак нет, шеф.

— Ладно, не имеет значения. Мне нужен Таркин, как бы ни хотелось этого избежать. Тоже, что ли, прозиума вколоть?

Спустя полтора часа разговора с гранд-моффом на тему «Одно дело делаем» Креннику хотелось не прозиума или кафа, а одной из травяных смесей его брентаальской юности («Все законно и совершенно природно»), однако и сообщение из Единого имперского реестра сведений о банкротстве, и крамольное определение суда из баз данных испарились ещё до окончания разговора. Двадцать третий корусантский арбитраж привычно ничего не заметил, а в Проекте, вдобавок к неофициальной методичке по банкротству, появился не менее неофициальный приказ: при проверке контрагентов избегать потенциальных коллег, при поиске информации на которых не хватает доступа даже у специалистов проекта «Небесная мощь».

*Контролирующее должника лицо — то лицо, которое может давать предприятию-должнику обязательные для него указания. Не обязательно руководитель предприятия.  
Субсидиарная (дополнительная) ответственность — в данном случае (для целей настоящего фика, ага) — когда предприятие-должник не может расплатиться со своими кредиторами, считается, что его до такого состояния довел тот, кто мог его контролировать, а значит, с него тоже надо взыскивать.  
Определение о принятии к производству заявления о привлечении к субсидиарной ответственности контролирующего должника лицо — не совсем бессмысленный набор слов в родительном падеже. Для того, чтобы в ходе банкротства заставить контролирующее должника лицо раскошелиться, необходимо подать специальное заявление. Его может подать кредитор, которому недоплатили, или арбитражный управляющий (такое специальное должностное лицо, которое ведет дело о банкротстве). Суд примет такое заявление и назначит дату, когда будет его рассматривать.  
Сообщение, которое упоминает Ксиир, должно быть опубликовано на специальном сайте.  
Вот здесь об этом можно прочесть подробнее.


End file.
